


no more tears, you're forever safe

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, caregiver seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: a nasty storm approaching has hongjoong feeling terrified more than ever
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	no more tears, you're forever safe

**Author's Note:**

> i combined two requested (from @Val_is_Valid and @hongdumpling) hopefully this is okay and you enjoyed this piece 💕

seonghwa looks up from his computer, noticing how it's gotten darker in the room- even with the curtains pulled all the way back. just as he pushes his chair out, his phone buzzes with a notification; red flashing words of _Severe Thundestorm Warning_ blinking onto the screen.

walking towards the window, he sees dark angry cloud slowly begin to form in the sky- not even a second later, then comes the rain pouring rapidly down creating a haze of all the trees and houses out the window. just as he begins to close the curtain, lightning flashes throughout the room followed by a long (and quite frankly, loud) rumble of thunder; in fact, it even makes seonghwa jump a little.

the thunder is too loud for seonghwa to hear what's happening downstairs in the living room. there lies hongjoong, curled up into his blanket hiding his face in the soft fabric, shaking like a leaf blowing in the wind. having his face muffled with the thunder booming outside, it was hard for the older to hear him call for help.

hongjoong tries his best to call for seonghwa, but he's too scared out of his mind to even open his mouth; instead letting out mewls of discomfort. the last time it rained this hard, hongjoong remembers sitting in the dark cold alleyway, clutching his tail close to his chest (his only source of comfort back then). he remembers being so scared that he called out for his mother, but to no avail, remained all by himself as it poured and thundered all night long.

in his young mindset, he believes he's back in the cold and dark alleyway; the thunder feeling as if it's right by his ear, feeling as if the rain is drenching his clothes (even though he's inside). his whimpers turn into full on sobs, crying out for his hwa to save him.

the kitten doesn't realize it, but he's screaming, meowing loudly in distress.

seonghwa can faintly hear noises coming from downstairs, he figures hongjoong must have woken up from his nap. as he makes his way down the stairs, he hears what sounds like crying and screaming coming from the living room. picking up the pace in his step, he jogs to where the sound is coming from.

"oh my god, hongjoong..." he mumbles out, running over to where the kitten lays.

the younger lays curled into the couch, his distressed mewls and loud cries muffled by his blank. his head pops up as he hears the low voice coming from the older.

"'ommy..." hongjoong holds his arms out reaching seonghwa by stretching his fingertips.

seonghwa felt his heart break as he immediately grabbed hongjoong and cradled him in his arms "oh my baby..."

hongjoong clings tighter to the warmth seonghwa is emitting, grip deathly strong on his shirt. seonghwa can only hold the kitten impossibly tighter to his chest, noting how hongjoong is shaking.

another flash of lighting and a loud rumble of thunder make hongjoong cry even harder pretty much suffocating himself as he shoves his face into seonghwa's neck. "'ommy...'ommy"

seonghwa switches hongjoong onto his lap, legs on either side of his hip. he does his best to cover the distressed with as many blankets as he can reach from arm-distance.

he covers hongjoong's eyes with the blanket- but not enough to where he can't get air. "kitten, it's alright. you're okay, hwa is here"

he placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. hongjoong cries could be heard over the thunder and the loud howls from the wind; his distressed whimpers were hurting seonghwa to hear.

hongjoong shook his head oh so gently patting seonghwa's chest "'ommy my 'ommy..."

seonghwa can see the tear tracks staining his cheeks from the flash of lightning, making the kitten squeak and duck his head back into the crook of the older's neck.

seonghwa patted his bottom gently while holding him tightly to his chest rubbing his back in slow circles. is hongjoong calling me his mommy? he thought to himself he's clearly distraught, my poor baby

"hongjoongie, my sweet pea, you are safe. relax and close your eyes, bubba. I'm right here to keep you warm and safe" he spoke softly in his ear. 

the kittens cries eventually simmered into hiccuped whimpers, feeling somewhat calmer when he feels his pacifier being nudged into his mouth.

the older held one hand over the little's head while patting his bottom for comfort. the sounds of the kitten calmly suckling on his pacifier- occasionally letting out small whimpers- are enough for seonghwa to block out the nasty storm that's happening out their window.

"no more tears, my sweet baby, you're safe with hwa...I promise" one final kiss is placed to his forehead, helping hongjoong take slow breaths. nuzzling his nose into the crook of the older's neck before closing his eyes; sleep overtaking his tired form.

  
seonghwa kept a promise to the kitten on that first night they met that he promises to keep him safe and loved. and he can proudly say he's kept it close to his heart- along with a certain kitten hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully everyone is staying safe! dont forget to leave any requests in mind. now if you'll excuse me, I'll go cry over ateez and monsta x's mama stages...


End file.
